The present disclosure relates to thermometers and particularly to a digital infant thermometer. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to infant thermometer assemblies having a thermometer portion and a cover portion.
Infant thermometers include a temperature probe for measuring the body temperature of a patient as well as a body or housing including a digital display, for example, for displaying the temperature registered by the probe. Many thermometers are provided with a carrying case or cover for storing the thermometer when the thermometer is not in use.